


Obstinacy

by Aryalaenkha



Series: Until Dawn [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aryalaenkha/pseuds/Aryalaenkha
Summary: Take Place:M.E. 751
Series: Until Dawn [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090427
Kudos: 1





	Obstinacy

**Author's Note:**

> **Take Place:** M.E. 751

Several weeks had passed since the quarrel between Aurora and Noctis. However, the situation had not settled between them because the girl persisted in not speaking to her brother.

The day of the fifteen birthday of his sister, Noctis had tried to approach her to give her a present but she had done everything not to cross him, skilfully avoiding him on the corridors. Distraught, he asked Prompto to try his luck in turn, but he had no more success.

Returning to his apartment, Noctis came face to face with Ignis came to do a bit of cleaning and cooking. He threw his schoolbag on the floor and slumped on the sofa. Noting the dejection of his Prince, the young adviser questioned him.

— Aurora still refuses to talk to you, right?

— Yeah …

— And I guess you will not go to the Citadel tonight?

— Given the cold between her and me? I don’t think that’s a good idea …

— I can try to have a quick word with her if you want, but it isn’t won. She is just as obstinate as you.

— I had noticed …

Fixing the ceiling, Noctis sighed, tired, before continuing.

— If you could at least give her what I wanted to offer her … I’ll thank you for doing that …

— Of course. I’ll take care of it later.

The young prince straightened up, grabbed his bag, and took out a small packet which he placed on the table. At the time of taking his leave, Ignis recovered it and left towards the palace. Before going to his training with Gladiolus, he made a detour through the royal apartments and knocked on the door of Aurora’s room.

— Sorry to disturb you…

— You don’t bother me. Don’t worry.

He hesitated a moment and handed her the small packet she recognized immediately. Aurora stared at the present, narrowing her eyes and clutching her jaw nervously.

— Noct asked me to give it to you. He really wanted you to have it.

She scowled, withdraw into silence.

— Please. Take it. And … Happy birthday Aurora.

— Thank you Iggy.

She sighed, taking the gift more to make her friend happy than anything else, before he left for his activities. Once in her room, the girl returned to her desk where she did her homework. She put the package on the table and watched it in silence. Weary, she took her head between her hands, her elbows on the desk, plunging back into her memories. The first thoughts on the surface were related to the recent events and this unfortunately fueled her rancor. Under the effect of anger, she took the present and threw it into the wastebasket at her feet before joining her father for dinner.

Going back to her quarters after the meal, her eyes went mechanically to the garbage bin. The young Princess shook her head, picking up the small package and came to sit on the edge of her bed. Slowly, she removed the wrapper and opened the little box, discovering a cell phone charm with a small lucky Moogle hanging on the end. Aurora blew from her nose, sketching a nostalgic smile, a tear rolling down her cheek. She loved that cute creatures and Noctis, who knew her only too well, remembered them. She took her smartphone out of her pocket, hung the small chain and after a long hesitation, she ended up sending an SMS to her brother.

— ♥


End file.
